I'm in here
by ellephunky
Summary: Set after Chuck and Blair are married but before they have any kids. Named after one of my favourite songs from gossip girl, from the scene at the train station in Paris.


**A new story I wrote after finding out about the wedding and Henry Bass! It's just a short chapter but I just wanted to write down a little. This takes place after the wedding, when Chuck and Blair is looking for a place of their one. Please remember English isn't my first language so I'm not so good at spelling. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter one**

"Oh my god Chuck, this house is so beautiful!"

"So you like it?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Like it? I love it!" She looked around in the room once again and then turned towards him. He could see her eyes sparkle in delight "It's perfect" she sighed.

Chuck smiled an even bigger smile. He wanted to give her everything she wanted and even more. There was nothing he would ever deny her. She had given him the best thing he could ever wish for, he had gotten _her_. Blair was his life, his everything. The only girl he had ever loved. And know she was his wife. _Sometimes he had to pinch himself in the arm to know it was for real. _

_He looked at her again and was filled with happiness. He_really _couldn't believe his luck._

_"Let's go upstairs again!" Blair felt that she couldn't get enough of the house; it was just love at first sight. And she wasn't the easiest one to win over._

_Of course she loved the Waldorf penthouse and they had Eleanor's blessing to stay there for as long as they wanted, but she wanted something new. She wanted something that was hers and Chucks, their own home. And this house was perfect. _

_Of course he had found the right house, he always knew what she wanted. That was the best part about Chuck, that he knew her better than anyone. _

"_Because I know you better than I know myself"_

She smiled at the old memory that popped up in her head. It really had been a long journey for the two of them. But it was worth it. Everything they've done, all the gossip and lies and the hurt had been for something.

She stepped in another room she hadn't seen before and stopped in the middle and just stared. It was breathtaking with Stunning ceiling, gorgeous big windows and an amazing fireplace.

"Chuck I love this but can we really buy this?"

He gave a little laugh.

"Blair you are a Bass now, we can buy anything."

She turned to him and smiled. She didn't know why she asked it. She had already known the answer.

"But it's so big. What are we gonna do with all the rooms?" She tried to make it sound like a problem, but they were both used to this luxurious living and neither of them wanted to live in a small flat.

Chuck walked up to her, put his arms around her from behind and turned her against a big beautiful mirror. Slowly he leaned in and put a soft kiss on her cheek. A small touch that made her heart skip a beat and her body to feel electrified.

He looked up and met her gaze in the mirror.

"Maybe, sometime in the future, it will be more Basses living here than just us."

For a second or two they just looked deep down into each other's eyes, into their souls.

She felt her cheek blush and her body filled with pure happiness. In that moment she felt like the luckiest person in the entire world.

"_Well. If I know anything about Chuck Bass, it's that fatherhood isn't part of the lifestyle"_

A sad memory crossed her mind and she wondered how she could ever have been that stupid. She couldn't imagine a better dad, or a man, than Chuck.

She turned around in his arms. Standing eye to eye, their mouths dangerously close. Then she saw his hungry gaze dropped to her mouth. She felt a heat trough her whole body. No one could ever make her feel more wanted, loved or turned on than Chuck Bass.

She pressed her body against his, feeling his warmth. He brushed his lips against her ear and then carefully found her neck. She almost melted as his lips moved along her skin.

His lips found her shoulder, then her cheek and finally he reached her lips. His lips were warm and soft and persuasive, seducing not only her mouth, but her senses. He touched her body passionately, never letting his lips leave her mouth. She put her hand in his hair and played with it. As the kiss deepened she bite his bottom lips soft then moaned a little.

Suddenly, she was back against the wall. _He_held _her_ tightly _against the_wall, his hands clenched hard on her hips. She moaned again, her arms went up and wrapped around his neck and she pulled him unbelievably closer. His hand slide down against her body and touching her flawless figure all over. His hand stopped at her thighs and then he broke their kiss. They were both breathing hard when he lifted his head, his gaze capturing hers.

"What do you say I go down telling the estate agent we want the house? Then we can christen our new legacy_?" He smiled a typical Chuck Bass smile. "Or do you need_ to be bribed?"

And to that she just smiled.


End file.
